Durarara: Kokone's story
by Not-Chrome
Summary: First attempt at writing a fic and actually posting it. I put a lot of though into this and hopefully it comes out okay. Also a friend of mine is editing part of this for me so props to her! Kokone returne to Ikebukuro after living in the US for a couple years. I can't write summaries so yeah, that's pretty much it. I'm making it up as I go along pretty much... Character x OC
1. Character Info: Kokone

**Physical Characteris**

 **Name:** Kokone "Belle" Fukazawa (Kokone meaning Sound of the Heart; Belle meaning beautiful)

 **Gender** : Female

 **Birthday:** September 20th

 **Age** : 23

 **Height:** 5'1

 **Weight:** 120 lbs.

 **Hair color:** Black/Dark Brown

 **Hair type:** Just above shoulder length with a natural wave

 **Eye color:** Brown

 **Skin tone:** Olive

 **Breast size:** 32DDD (American) 70G (Japanese) (They sound big but they're not. Just wide)

 **Image song:**

 **Outfit:** Kokone's main attire consists of a black jacket with silver buttons on the bottom of each side over a white tank top with a lace neckline. She wears dark jeans with heeled black boots that go just a few inches below the knee. Shirt:  cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg &size=l&tid=63027709

 **Desires** : Wants someone to love her imperfections, to be accepted. To not be afraid of who she is. To have a stable and peaceful life.

 **Secrets** : She has an English/American middle name. Though not an extreme secret, she is embarrassed by the fact it does not sound right with her name. Has tried committing suicide along with self harm. She has scars on her right hip.

 **Quirks** : Plays the piano exceptionally well, enchanting singing voice, strange taste in music, was in track in high school, and also practiced gymnastics. She makes covers of various songs and posts them online under her dollars username. People often mistake her nationality and are confused when they find out that her father is Japanese.

 **Mental Characteristics**

 **Known Languages:** English and Japanese. Knows little Spanish.

 **Lures:**

 **Savvies:** Self defense (Living in various unsavory situations this is a must.)

 **Ineptities:**

 **Temperament:** Sanguine (blood)

 **Hobbies:** Plays the piano, sings. Likes to experiment with signing all genres of music. Watches anime on occasion. (Very low key utaite)

 **Intellectual Characteristics**

 **Logical-Mathematical:** This is not her strong point. Mainly the math part. She struggles with basic math. She tends to overthink things which may lead her to illogical conclusions.

 **Spatial:** Has a wild imagination. Her dreams, though she suffers from bad nightmares, are vivid.

 **Linguistic:** Trips on her words when she feels threatened, panicked, or flustered. When angered on the other hand, she can sound highly intimidating.

 **Bodily-Kinesthetic:** Very clumsy, though when determined, she can be a force to rekon with. Master at Gymnastics and can run very fast.

 **Musical:** Gifted. That is all that needs to be said.

 **Like and Dislikes**

 **Likes:** Music, food, video games.

 **Dislikes:** Bugs, snobby people, being alone for long periods of time

 **Social Characteristics**

 **Emotional Stability:** When meeting a person for the first time, she shows kindness. Kokone has a temper and sometimes has a hard time keeping it in check. Once Kokone is comfortable around someone, she will express her emotions more vividly. Sometimes her emotions get the better of her and can cause her to act irrationally. When pushed to the edge her she can become emotionless. It's like she is an entirely different person.

 **Humor:** Has a twisted sense of humor. Things that normal people find offensive, she finds funny.

 **Reputation:** Her reputation is not the greatest considering who she hangs around. Her temper does not make it any better. People don't see her as a threat so she is not as well known as other people in Ikebukuro

 **Status:** Alive. She's a quiet individual unless she is around people she's comfortable with. Then she can be very loud. Never a popular one. Would rather watch things happen at a distance with other people then be a part of the drama.

 **School**

 **Degree:** High school degree. Graduated from high school in America.

 **Education:** Normal elementary through High school

 **School:** Started elementary school in the same school as Izaya Orihara. (Up till 3rd grade)

Transferred to the elementary school that Shizuo Heiwajima went to.

Moved to America for middle school. (Went to several schools there)

Went to Ranji Academy and moved to America her 3rd year of high school

 **Study habits:** Rarely ever studies but can still get fairly good grades (Math is still a struggle). Can easily catch up on work that she misses.

 **Learning Type:** She learns the best with hands on experience.

 **Work**

 **Occupation:** Convenient Store General Manager

 **Boss:** Hitomi Fukazawa

 **Work Schedule:**

Mondays: 3pm to 11pm

Wednesday: 3pm to 11pm

Friday: 7am to 2pm

 **Income:** Her aunt that owns the store pays her more then most general managers make.

 **Immediate Family**

 **Father:** Tetsuya Fukazawa

 **Mother:** Mary Fukazawa

 **Younger sister:** Naoko Fukazawa

 **Close Relatives**

 **Grandmother:** Miyuki Fukazawa

 **Aunt:** Hitomi Fukazawa

 **Other Connections**

 **Allies:** Celty, Shinra, Shizuo Heiwajima, Izaya Orihara.

 **Enemies:** Izaya

 **Friends:**?

 **Heros:** Miyuki Fukazawa

 **Rivals:** Izaya, again


	2. Chapter 1

The young woman made her way through the Haneda airport, her stomach in a knot while she breathed uneasily. The woman, not a day older than 23, walked aimlessly through the building. Her short black hair bounced behind her, her light chestnut brown eyes filled with worry. A new life. That is what the woman wanted so dearly. She wanted to get away from her former life in America. "What if I can't find her?" She thought to herself worriedly. "Hey!" Another woman, much older than her, called out to the girl as she embraced the younger female into a friendly hug. "You're all grown up now!"

Kokone smiled warmly at the other woman. "Aunt Hitomi, It's been awhile."

"More like a couple years." The older woman laughed after she spoke. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too!" Kokone responded cheerfully as the two began to walk, Hitomi leading the way.

As they made their way out of the airport they shared stories of the years they had spent apart. Kokone was filled with anticipation as they made their way to Hitomi's car. She always dreamed of returning to Ikebukuro, it was the one place she truly felt at home. She did enjoy her time in America, but she felt that something was missing. The missing piece to the puzzle in her life.

"Now that you're back, I need you to find a nice boy so I can have a bunch great nieces and nephews!"

"Aunt Hitomi" Kokone blushed a dark red at the other woman's comment. "That's the last thing on my mind..." She never cared to have a significant other. Normal people put up walls, Kokone built a fortress around her heart. Walls that she would never plan on tearing down.

Hitomi sighed. "You're a stubborn one. I just want what's best for you... You can't be alone forever. It's not healthy! The right one will tear those walls of yours down."

Kokone smiled at her aunt's concern. They continued to make small talk for the rest of the trip.

At last they finally reached their destination, a large apartment building in Ikebukuro. This was where Hitomi, and now Kokone, would reside. There was a cool night breeze in the air as the two made their way to the 7th floor.

"Thank you so much for helping me find this apartment!" Kokone was more than grateful of her aunt's help.

"It's not a problem! I'm just happy that I get to see my little Kokone again. You start work Monday at 3."

That was how it all started. Kokone's heart skipped a beat. She was beyond excited for the days to come. The new life she always wanted was within her reach. She began her work as the general manager of the convince store her aunt owned. She had experience with this kind of work in America, so it was not a challenge for her. Life in Ikebukuro was more than great for Kokone. All the sights she missed seeing. It was nostalgia at it's best. Everything was normal, a tad bit boring for her taste, but normal. It was all normal, until one day. Kokone, walking back to apartment after doing some shopping, saw a sight she thought she would never see again. A vending machine, yes a vending machine, being tossed across the brilliant orange skyline, a man being tossed shortly after. Her brown eyes lit up, reflecting the sunset that was stretched so delicately across the sky.

"There's no doubt in my mind" She whispered to herself. Her eyes not looking away from the sight before her. "That has to be Heiwajima."


	3. Chapter 2

"Kokone I'm hungry" The small 10 year-old girl complained weakly. Her hair a medium brown with eyes to match. Some say she looked just like her elder sister.

"What do you want me to do about it Naoko?" A young Kokone responded as she played with her long black hair. Her eyes and heart heavy. She felt hopeless but what could she do. She looked at her little, tired eyes. "Blame your father for this. It's his stupid ideas that leave us in these situations..."

"I miss mom..." Naoko sighed.

"So do I. I hope she's okay." Kokone responded to her sister with a weak smile. "She'll be fine I just know it." Kokone's stomach rumbled in pain. _God I'm so hungry._ She had given her sister most of her only food, which was today a mere box of chocolate candy. She glared coldly at the shelter that was forced upon them. Then she looked at her father as he slept on one of the two bunk beds in the small room they called home. _This places looks more like a prison then a shelter._ "You should get some sleep Naoko. We have to wake up early with Dad because we can't stay here during the day."

"Kokone?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever wanted to die?"

Kokones eyes shot open as she sprung up out of bed, trying her best to not to cry. _It's okay. It was just a dream. You're not there anymore._ "I'm okay" She whispered to herself. She glanced over at her clock. "Oh shit! I'm gonna be late." Kokone snaps back into reality and quickly gets ready to have lunch with her aunt. Kokone was a slave to the schedule and hated to be late for anything. After hastily getting dressed, she ran down the steps of her apartment building and onto the streets of Ikebukuro. _Stupid alarm clock._ She texted her aunt that she may be a few minutes late to the cafe since she overslept. _Hopefully she doesn't get mad._ As she walked quietly down the street, Kokone observed her surroundings. Just a couple blocks away from the cafe, Kokone saw a… vending machine? Yes, it was indeed a giant trash bin heading towards some male in a black coat talking on his cell phone. _Damn Heiwajima must of missed his mark._ Kokone thought about it for a brief moment before, in mere seconds, running towards the target of said vending machine. She jumped into him, wrapping the man in her arms as they both fell to the ground, Kokone pushing her weight so she felt most of the impact of the fall, out of the way of danger just as the machine hit the street.

 _Holy shit. It almost got me._ "Are you okay sir?" Kokone asked and then she got a good look at the man before her. _No,_ _It can't be._


End file.
